


Closer

by doubleactionstrike



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M, Sexting, misfired dick pics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleactionstrike/pseuds/doubleactionstrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where Team Baron is a university soccer team? Zack and Peco give Kaito a lot of headaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Zack eats instant ramen almost every night. It’s like a ritual by now. Before starting university he thought the thing about college students and microwave noodles was mostly a joke, but now between classes and soccer practice, as well as juggling studying and trying to fit in time with Peco, who really has time for anything more complicated or nutritious?

Tonight he’s barely sat down at his desk with a cup of beef flavor before his phone is lighting up with an incoming call. He’s smiling even before answering, already knowing that it’s Peco. They don’t have any classes together so they text throughout the day, Peco sending pictures of him looking bored in the library, Zack giving words of encouragement and the occasional dirty text. The weekend never comes fast enough, so Peco’s nightly phone calls are what get Zack through the days.

“Hey, you,” Zack answers, speaking softly so as to not disturb his roommate. “What’s up?”

“Conbini onigiri for dinner.” Peco’s voice is really slurred like he’s either tired or been drinking. It’s probably the first one; he has to work harder than Zack at studies, soccer, at everything, and he doesn’t drink unless Zack’s there to keep an eye on him. “ _Again_. You?”

“Cup ramen. Again.”

“Ughhh,” Peco says with sympathy. There’s a rustling of something plastic and Zack knows he’s balling up the onigiri wrapper to toss in the trash. Peco will take the shot, imagining himself as a star player on the basketball court, but miss anyways. “Don’t eat so much of that stuff. It’s bad for you.”

“But it’s good.” Zack gives the ramen a stir and blows across the top to cool it down. “Yeah right, not really. How’d today go?”

“I was at the library for  _hours_ ,” Peco moans. “All morning! Some guys and I went into town for lunch, though. It was okay. What about you?”

The noodles are still hot when Zack tries them. “Shit! Class was alright,” he says around a burnt tongue. “I’ve got a lot homework to do before the weekend. I actually just got back to my room when you called.”

Zack and Peco had decided to go to the same college after high school. They figured it would let them be able to stay together even if they were in different majors, but that was quickly proving to be wishful thinking. It’s only halfway through their first year of university but Zack is feeling the strain, his soccer scholarship dependent on his grades and his grades dependent on a lot of all-nighters. So he and Peco make time when they can, all while trying to keep their relationship on the down-low.

“I still can’t believe you’re rooming with one of those Gaim guys.” Peco is probably lying down right now, hair messy and sprawled out in bed with just his underwear still on. If Zack were there with him right now then they’d be in his bed together, curled under the covers, their conversation punctuated with quick kisses. “It’s divine punishment.”

“He’s actually okay.” Zack eyes Kazuraba across the room to make sure he’s not listening; his roommate is spread out on his own bed, headphones plugged in, and asleep if the volume of his snoring is any indication. Zack slurps down a mouthful of noodles with a smack of his lips. “Like, hey, he brings me free smoothies from work. Employee discount.”

Peco laughs. “Okay, so you’re lucky then. Not me. Kaito’s our teammate and everything, but-” Zack can picture the way Peco must be looking around to double check that his own roommate is still out. “-Living with him  _sucks!”_

“Yeah, yeah.” Zack has heard it all before. He likes Kaito’s attitude, even if Peco’s a little intimidated by their captain. “So he makes you do his laundry. At least he’s clean.”

“I have to dry clean it and everything, too. And he never helps me study,” Peco huffs through the line. “He said the next time I try to borrow his textbooks he’s gonna use my head as a soccer ball.”

“Oh, yeah? I’d like to see him try. As the goalie I will protect you.” Zack flexes his arm for emphasis even though Peco isn’t there to see him. “With my muscles.”

Peco bursts into giggles anyways and Zack bites his lip to keep from cracking up, still conscious of the sleeping Kazuraba. Their laughter is cut off by the beep of Zack’s phone alarm- 10pm. Kazuraba twitches in his sleep, snoring louder than ever.

Peco knows the drill. “Guess you have to hang up already,” he says with a sigh that crackles through the phone.

“Yeah, it’s getting late,” Zack apologizes. “I need a shower and try to get some studying in. Hey, let’s meet up tomorrow morning before practice? I’ll let you copy my chemistry notes.”

“Wish I could just miss practice, honestly. There’s an algebra exam on Friday and if I fail this one too- gahh!”

“Come over after practice, then,” Zack suggests. “Kazuraba won’t mind if you stay the night here… we’ll make it a study group or something.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Hey, so…” Zack hears the slight change in the pitch of Peco’s voice and braces for what he knows is coming next. “So maybe next year we can room together,” Peco continues hopefully, like he does every couple of weeks.

“I don’t know. Maybe, baby…” There’s a break in the conversation, like there is every time the subject of them living together-  _together_ , not just as roommates- comes up. Zack clears his throat. “It’s just… you know…”

“’People might talk,’” Peco quotes dully. All of his laughter is gone now. “I- I know.”

Zack grips the phone, holding it flush against his face to speak gently into the mouthpiece. “Listen, Peco-”

“Forget it,” Peco says with a lightheartedness that’s not entirely believable. “It’s cool. I’ll let you go now. ‘Night, Zack.”

“See you,” Zack says, but Peco’s already hung up with a  _beep_.


End file.
